


Doors Can Take One Many Places...Including a Different City

by BabyGenius



Series: A Bat in A White Collar [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), White Collar
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But it’s a start!, Constantine (mentioned) - Freeform, Dick Grayson is Neal Caffrey, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Just of his first name, Kinda, Neal Caffrey is Dick Grayson, Peter is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGenius/pseuds/BabyGenius
Summary: The day had been peaceful up until a minute ago, though it was evening so still a pretty nice day beforehand. Peter had just come down from his office to ask Neal a question when a young boy, about twelve years old, came bursting into the office, screeching to a stop in front of the conman’s desk.“IneedyourhelpIaccidentallygotlaunchedherebyamagicdoorwayand—”
Relationships: Billy Batson & Dick Grayson, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Series: A Bat in A White Collar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790395
Comments: 40
Kudos: 391





	Doors Can Take One Many Places...Including a Different City

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long. I’m working on the one after this, but, while I had hoped to give you guys a double update, I can’t do that. There was a baby in the house I was staying at and I didn’t get much time. Especially because I was trying to set up my shop.  
> ...I made a jewelry shop! It’s on Insta as @fairyqueendezigns, and I’m hoping to get an Etsy shop set up soon. I don’t have a lot of posts yet, but I’m getting there.  
> Anyway, this one was kind of fun to write. It’s a nice fusion between the comics and the movie because I kept it kind of vague. I just really love Billy Batson and I wanted to see what would happen if he visited.  
> I’m also working on the second chapter of Wherein Chairs and Buckets, so I’m going to see if I can get that up within the next week and a half.  
> To my seasoned readers, thank you for returning, and to the new ones, welcome! I hope y’all enjoy.

The day had been peaceful up until a minute ago, though it was evening so still a pretty nice day beforehand. Peter had just come down from his office to ask Neal a question when a young boy, about twelve years old, came bursting into the office, screeching to a stop in front of the conman’s desk. “IneedyourhelpIaccidentallygotlaunchedherebyamagicdoorwayand—”

Peter shook his head in frustration. The boy had messy black hair and clear blue eyes, just like the first two brothers that had visited, though this one had a web of odd looking scars peaking out the collar of his hoodie and was carrying a ratty stuffed tiger. How many were there?! And what was this magic door he was talking about?

Neal rested a hand on the boy’s shoulders, causing him to snap his mouth closed. “Billy, why don’t you start again, but slower this time?”

Billy nodded, fiddling with one of the tiger’s ears nervously. “I was in the place—you know—” Neal nodded—“And Freddie pushed me through one of the doors he thought was closed but wasn’t and I wound up in New York City and I’m so tired I don’t think I’d be able to fl—move straight if I tried to head back. But then I remembered you were here!” Billy brightened up, a hopeful look on his face.

Neal chuckled. “And you couldn’t have just texted me?”

Billy shook his head. “Nuh-uh, I couldn’t. Constantine is still working on my phone so it doesn’t get fried every time I you know what. The comm unit he gave me only works when people already have it in, I checked.”

“What about Z tube?”

Billy’s eyes widened and he smacked his forehead. “I’m so stupid! I completely forgot those existed I’m so sorry!” His fingers were twitching sporadically by his side and he kept casting his eyes around the office, looking as though he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Neal smiled at him. “No worries, you can stay with me for the night to get some food in your stomach until you can get back to Fawcett. Will your family notice you’re gone?”

Billy shook his head enthusiastically. “Nah, they went on a date night. Freddie will cover for me and it’s a weekend so they won’t be concerned if I sleep in late and get back by ten.”

“Alright, well I’ll let June know she’ll have a guest.”

Billy suddenly looked nervous, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “You sure it isn’t too much of an issue?”

“Billy, we’ve talked about this. If I offer you something then it means it’s no problem. I’ll be done in about twenty to thirty minutes, you think you can wait here for me?”

Billy nodded before sitting on the floor by the desk. Neal shook his head with a laugh and patted his lap. The kid gave him a questioning look before one of dawning understanding broke out and he hesitantly climbed onto Neal’s lap. Neal shifted one more time before settling down to do paperwork.

Peter shook his head and walked over. “Don’t tell me it’s another brother?” He asked.

Neal looked up, and the kid had frozen like a deer in headlights. “Nah,” Neal said, “He’s just a family friend. We look after him from time to time.”

Peter nodded before turning his gaze on Billy. “Agent Peter Burke, but you can call me Peter.” He held out his hand.

Billy looked at it before taking it in a surprisingly strong grip for a twelve year old. “Billy, sir. Nice to meet you. Dick talks about you a lot.”

Peter cocked his head just as Neal groaned and hung his head. Billy looked at him, a slight look of panic on his face. “Was I not supposed to say that? Gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“Billy, it’s okay, it’s not your fault.”

Diana snorted. “Dick? With a name like that, it’s no wonder you chose Neal.”

Neal narrowed his eyes at her. “My name is just fine, thank you very much. Besides, the full thing’s Richard, and I have enough problems trying not to seem stuffy as is.” He jiggled Billy on his knee absentmindedly, eliciting a giggle from the boy.

“You couldn’t have gone with Rich or Richie or something like that?” Jones smirked.

Neal looked at Billy, a suffering expression on his face and his nose crinkled in slight disgust. “No. Besides, only English-speaking countries seem to think that it’s funny.”

Peter jumped on the chance to learn more. “So which country did you grow up in if you had a nickname like that?”

Neal shrugged, his expression guarded. “Oh, you know, here and there.” His tone and body language loudly said that he would say no more on the subject, so Peter wisely backed off.

“How’d he get here again?” Diana asked, her head cocked.

Billy’s shoulders had hitched up to his ears from all the attention of federal agents. “I took a wrong turn somewhere.”

Jones gave him a sympathetic smile.

Neal rubbed a thumb across the kid’s back comfortingly. “So how are you liking the Vasquez family?”

Billy’s eyes brightened. “They’re not bad! They feed me and it’s really good food and we have family movie nights—though it took me a while to want to join in—but they’re so fun!”

Neal smiled. “I’m glad. You know when you’re getting your phone back from Constantine?”

Billy shook his head but then seemed to reconsider. “Not really, but he said I’ll probably get it back between a few days and a week.”

Peter pulled a chair up. Anything for a reason to not return to paperwork (he’d already done _so much_ ). “So how’d you meet Dick?” He took the name change in stride, but would probably only use it when talking to his family. Diana had a thoughtful but frustrated look on her face, as though she were trying to remember something that kept just slipping out of her grasp.

Billy eyed the agent skeptically. He shrugged stiltedly. “We ran into each other on a…rooftop?”

Neal was silently shaking in laughter, and it only increased when he saw Peter’s baffled face.

“A….rooftop?”

Billy nodded enthusiastically. “Yep. And I mean that quite literally.”

Neal got an offended look on his face. “No! I dodged!” The boy grinned mischievously. “But I still clipped your shoulder. I almost got one of your discs.” He meant birdarangs.

 _Discs?_ Jones mouthed, his eyebrows furrowed.

Neal held up a finger. “Ah, but you didn’t.”

Peter shook his head and put it in his hands. He had so many questions about Neal’s family, and the list just kept getting longer. He looked at the clock, only ten more minutes until he and Neal went home.

Billy jumped a little when Neal’s phone buzzed insistently. He pulled it out of his pocket with a bit of maneuvering and quickly opened it. He smirked. “Freddie wants to know if I know where you are. He’s panicking because he thinks he might have pushed you to an alternate New York.”

Billy giggled. “I don’t think it’s very nice to let him worry. You should probably call him.”

Neal nodded faux-seriously. “You’re right.” He pressed a button and held the phone up to his ear.

Peter leaned back in his seat, wondering who this Freddie person was. “Freddie? Yeah, don’t worry. He’s here with me.” Neal raised an eyebrow. “Well then maybe this will teach you about pushing your brother through random doorways, won’t it. You know that’s not safe.” He listened as an inaudible voice made squawking noises of protest over the receiver. “I’m not mad, I’m just saying you should be more careful….Yes I know Constantine could have just gone after him, but you don’t know what could have happened to him in the meantime….What do you mean like what? Something not asterous, that’s what!....Yeah, don’t worry, he’ll be back by later tomorrow. Bye, Freddie.”

“Asterous?” Jones muttered, his eyebrow cocked and his head tilted. Peter gave a helpless shrug. He didn’t know, either.

Neal shook his head with a chuckle as he ended the call. He shot a quick glance at his watch and then at the stack of papers on his desk, sighing. “What do you want for dinner, Billy?”

Billy shrugged. “Anything is fine, y’know I’m not picky.”

Neal laughed. “So Thai?”

Billy nodded eagerly. “Yes, please!”

Neal laughed. He lifted Billy off his lap, setting him down on the ground before getting up to leave. “Alright, well, I’m done and we need to get you fed. C’mon.” He flipped his hat onto his head and took Billy by the hand, tugging him along. Billy smiled and followed with a skip in his step.

The office was left just as bewildered as most of the previous visits had left them.

Though a lot of them were still laughing at the fact that Neal Caffrey’s actual name was Dick, of all things.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Since this is only an Interlude it’s shorter than usual, but I didn’t want to drag it on. As always, any comments are greatly appreciated, you have no idea how great they make me feel, however simple or short and sweet they are. Any feedback you leave will be immensely appreciated, I swear.  
> Next up is Cass and Steph, yay! And then the long awaited Bruce in the office.  
> Also, I watched the new Baywatch and it was hilarious and now I’m going on a Zac Efron kick and I watched the Greatest Showman. There is a disappointing lack of whump fanfics for Brody in Baywatch, though. I’ve just started looking for ones for Phillip. Also, I may be spectacularly gay, but Zac Efron is really pretty and if I could hug him I would (and yes, I mean hug).  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and for your patience, I know I kept you waiting a while.


End file.
